


After me, the deluge

by Bhelryss



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhelryss/pseuds/Bhelryss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HSWC 2014: Bonus Round 5, Quotes</p><p>Condesce & Feferi</p><p>"Après moi, le déluge." (After me, the flood.) - alleged quote from Louis XV of France.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After me, the deluge

Feferi can look in the mirror and see her ancestor. She can see the slope of her horns, how they’re thickening at the bottom and how tall they’re getting (just like her ancestor’s). She can see the power of an empress in the cords of muscle running down her arms and legs and thighs. She is power incarnate, just like her ancestor.  
  
She can hear the whispers of her lusus in her mind. They’ve been growing louder every sweep. At some point, it will become unbearable and she will be forced off-planet in an attempt to take the throne. Then she will ascend the throne of Her Imperial Condescension, take the empire into her own class, and take on a title of her own. She sometimes thinks she likes Her Imperial Luminescence. Maybe, when she’s queen…  
  
But that is still sweeps away.  
  
Or at least that’s what she think. She's six sweeps old when her lusus’ shrieks become unbearable. She's small and scrawny, and all the cords of muscle in her entire body are quivering with the pain of it. Eridan comes with her, declares that he loves her too much to let her go alone (Ferferi knows he means he loves her too much to let her die alone, she don’t expect to survive this).  
  
Her ancestor is huge. She’s triple Feferi's height, and her hair alone could hide Eridan and his skyhorse in it. She’s stronger than her descendant, looks stronger than her, and Eridan is beside Feferi fighting his instinctive urge to kneel before his ruler.  
  
“Whale, guppy?” Her ancestor smirks, leaning on her 2x3-dent in a very amused way. “Mom send you all the way here to trout-a krill me?” And then she laughs. Long and hard, and Feferi feels it reverberate in her thorax all deep and powerful. She snarls, because her lusus’ screams haven’t abated and she's so angry at everything, and Eridan is cowering in the corner and this _bitch is going to die_.  
  
Her ancestor has her back turned to her when Feferi shoves her own 2x3-dent deep into her ancestor's thoracic cavity. She gurgles, and when Feferi pulls it out with a vicious twist, she stares at her descendant with disbelief. Her condescension was the death of her. Feferi pants, and she can hardly believe she's alive. Six sweeps old, and queen. Eridan stands, but there is a fear in his eyes that makes her question how pale he is for her.  
  
And that angers Feferi more than anything. So she straightens up, and with fuchsia painted hands, she directs him out the doors. “Get the court subjugglator,” she snarls, suddenly tired of her moirail’s face. “There’s going to be some changes around here.”  
  
_After me_ , she thinks as she prods her ancestor’s body with a toe, _the deluge_.


End file.
